Fic Ideas
by PrincessGemma12
Summary: Just a collection of fic ideas and random drabbles that may or may not be fleshed out in the future. These will range from tcest to Racey to Ramona to Capritello to LH/Donnie to Shinni/Mikey to Mikey/Renet to so much more! Fluff, angst, non-graphic sexual situations, blood, and basically everything you can think of will be smushed into these chapters. Pairings in chapter titles.
1. High School Sweethearts (tcest RaphLeo)

Laying back on his boyfriend's bed, Leonardo began to wonder if he'd ever be able to do normal-people-couple-things with his lover—_lover _being a lightly used term here. It wasn't often that the senior found himself borderline moping at the thought of their secretsy, it didn't usually get in the way of their developing bond after all. But sometimes… sometimes he found himself wanting a little bit more. A kiss in the hallway as Raph dropped him off at Miss Column's geometry class; a few passionate kisses in the back booth at McClaire's; a night spent curled up on the couch (at his place or here at the Dawson's) watching movies. Small things, yes, but they would mean the world to the blue eyed turtle.

But… he likely wouldn't get any of those things for some time, if at all. Raphael couldn't risk it, couldn't risk that trip to university just for some PDA and a few dates. Besides, they went on dates, they went for nature walks all the time, ate out at the diner every weekend, even cuddled up in each other's beds to binge watch Shane Dawson videos—which was sort of funny considering the younger boy's surname. They were a valid couple, even if not many people knew about their stolen kisses and whispered words of affection, they were together and they had each other. That was all they needed right now. They would worry about the inevitable coming out later, when it was time.

However, as Leo gazed up at the toxic green eyes he'd found himself practically and embarrassingly swooning over for the last several months, he discovered that maybe, just maybe, that threatening time was closing in on them. It was as if a clock was counting down, ringing out how many days or weeks they had left before they really had to crack down on their control. Until someone caught them stealing each other's breath parked in a driveway or saw them snuggled together in tight embrace. Or worse…

It would be better if they just came out and said it—if they _came out_. It'd be heartbreaking for Raphael, that much they both knew, but Raph also knew that the Hamato house would always welcome him if things got out of hand—Leo didn't think it would, though, not violently, at least. Or Raph would crash at Casey's or Spike's, maybe Corwin's…

"Leo."

The softly spoken addressment brought the turtle back to the moment and he found he'd been laid back with his boyfriend atop his hips, emerald hands placed lightly on his clothed plastron.

"Hi," he breathed up to the thief that stole his air.

"Hi," with an eye ridge quirked, Raphael smirked down at him. "Ya' gonna tell me where your little brain ran off to while I was tellin' ya' about my new idea or what?"

"Just thinking," his voice was barely as whisper as his mind wandered down to the man sitting in the room below them. "About your dad and everything."

"It'll be fine, Leo, he doesn't know."

"I know—"

"Then why are ya' always worryin' about it?" the question was soft, yet demanding of an answer. "He ain't caught us yet, he ain't gonna catch us anytime soon; we're fine."

Leo turned his head toward the window, intent on waiting out the lecture.

"Dude, talk to me."

The bedroom door opened.


	2. Dada Raph (tcest? Raph x H Lea)

This is Raphael/Leandra (genderbent Leonardo). Take that as you will. The next one will be another tcest thing, then a OC/Canon one. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't every day that one could see their boyfriend from another dimension, so Lea took full advantage of the opportunity. After all, it was just too perfect of a situation not to! She was here alone, as was Raphael, and Donnie had a half-full bottle of vaseline just sitting on his desk. The kunoichi supposed he'd been trying to slip something apart, but once she became fully aware of the blessing Aphrodite seemed to bestow upon her, she decided she didn't really care.

Thus, she was here, happily moaning under the rough hands of her boyfriend as he gently pinned her to his mattress. While still arguably unskilled, the brutish reptilian was relatively quick to learn how to use his hands on her, even if the foreplay wasn't her favorite. However, she figured she couldn't complain, not really. Raphael put a lot of effort into pleasing her and was always very careful and extremely patient—even if he was impatient. Besides, she knew that he was less than enthused by her tooth-filled blowjobs; they had shit to work on, but they were working on it.

"_Raphie_," she gasped, a nail breaking on the ridge of his shell as he circled her clit ever so gently, then nipped her throat lightly.

He continued to tease her sex as the churring started, a deep rumble that seemed to echo in the otherwise quiet bedroom. It made her tremble with an animalistic need only he could incite in her.

Leandra huffed out his name again, impatience decorating her voice. Only a gentle chuckle answered her pleas, however, the teasing digit trailed lower toward her entrance.

"Ya' want somethin', hun?" he husked, mirth filling his voice.

"Would you quit wasting time and do me, already?" she demanded. "You've been teasing me for over ten minutes now!" As she lifted her hips to brush the top of her genital cartilage against his plastron, Lea let loose a churr of her own, a series of wanton clicks lining the silvery rumble. It was all the encouragement Raphael needed to drop down and _finally_ slide a finger inside of her. Groaning, she tilted her head back and lightly scratched at his biceps.

Ever so gently Raphael started twisting his thick digit around inside of her, rubbing and pressing against her walls. Uncomfortable as it was for him, having his arm twisted at the elbow and his wrist bent up between them, Raph made sure to pour all of his attention onto the woman beneath him. While he knew a single finger would never hurt her—not even both of them would—he also knew that she would quickly grow impatient with this attention. Bored of it, even. Thus, he made certain to nip and lap at her exposed throat, creating a sizable bruise on her shoulder when she made a feeble attempt to flip them. It was a primal, instinct-driven action meant to display dominance, even if he didn't really consider himself to have such a thing. Nevertheless, it did its job and his mate was soon mostly still with only the occasional anxious squirm as he prepped her.

"Ready, baby?" He sucked another bruise onto the skin of her neck, this time at the base of her throat.

A series of eager nods answered him and he hastily pushed another finger into her, scissored her for a few moments and then pulled the digits out when the slight resistance ceased. Readjusting the both of them so that he was kneeling with his knees apart and her calves over his shoulders, her elbows holding her off of the sheets, Raphael took his erect cock in hand, stroking himself before bending her so he could reach under the pillow for the lube. Squirting a generous amount into his palm, he slicked himself up, all the while peppering kisses to the inside of his mate's thigh. Giving a playful nip to the spring colored scales and one last churr, he lined himself up, rubbing against her inner labia before—

**_Breheheheheheh_**.

Turning her head as Raph stilled above her, blinking slowly, Leanne stared panic-stricken at the small alien gazing back at her, eye level. She heard a chuckle from above and watched aghast as a large green hand (now seemingly clean and dry) pet the burgundy scalp.

"What the hell, Raph!" she gasped. "Why didn't you move him out of here?"

Startled, Raphael looked from her to Chompy, who was quietly chirping and cooing his approval of the soft pats and rubs to his head. "He won't get in the way. It's too late now, anyway; I ain't walking around with my dick out, hon."

"He's already getting in the way!"

"No he's not!"

Groaning, the kunoichi thumped her head back against the bedding a few times. Gods, she could already feel her arousal starting to flag. Deciding it was probably better to play the "needy girlfriend who doesn't want to share" card, she muttered, "You're supposed to be petting _me._" Her lips pulled into a small pout. "If he's over here you'll get distracted." She made sure to bat her eyelids (damn, she wished she had lashes on those things!) for good measure.

Unfortunately, Raphael wasn't falling for it. Rather than rise to relocate the small alien elsewhere, the red banded ninja began _slowly_ entering his mate. Hearing the katana-wielder gasp as he slide through her tight orifice brought an almost sadistic grin to the emerald reptilian's beak, and he groaned low in his throat as he hilted inside of her. The glint in his eyes was of smug pride as he watched her whimper, felt her squirm and squeeze around his cock. Thoroughly pleased with her reaction, he bent his neck to nibble her exposed throat, gently shifting his hips.

Huffing out hot pants that ended in mumbled, trailed-off Japanese curses, Leandra glared at the man atop her. "I-I hate-hate you," she hissed through her teeth. He responded by snapping his hips back, then forward again, wrenching a guttural moan from her throat. "You're an asshole."

"I try."

With a desperate sound, the kunoichi lunged up to claim her mate's mouth, wrapping her arms around him to hold him in place. As groans were loosed and his partner's pelvis tilted, he began thrusting. It was slow, shallow, but pulled sharp gasps and soft moans from the female. She released his lips with long, satisfied hum.

"So good, Raphie," she whispered. What had they been argueing about? She couldn't recall. It must've been really miniscule because—

**_BREHEHEHEHEHEHEHE_**

She lurch at the sound, yelping when Raphael's teeth found purchase in her shoulder.

"_Ow_!"

"Sorrysorrysorrysorry—"

**_BREHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE_**

"Raph, _do _something with him!" she whined. She sounded pathetic, like a child, but in the state she was, she couldn't bring herself to care. She needed the alien _out_.

"Okay, okay, okay, hang on…"

He returned to her moments later, his bedroom door now securely locked. There was no chance of any tiny aliens pouncing on the door and knocking it open.

"_Finally_." she sighed, arching as she was mounted yet again.

**_BREHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEE_**

"**_GODDAMMIT, _CHOMPY_!_**"

* * *

AY! Finally updated this here. Sorry it took so long! I was kinda scared to, honestly, 'cause of the contents. If y'all have any ideas you wanna share, I'm open to requests!


End file.
